¿Correspondidos o No? 28
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: En un dia de escuela, Alisa y Lili ponen al dia a Julia con los hechos sucedidos previamente. Por otro lado, la androide mantiene el plan que lo dejo de lado hace tiempo: cantar a duo con Lars una cancion que los identifique.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veintiocho: Nuestro Amor Convertida en una Cancion**

Estos ultimos dias estaban plagados de sorpresas. Lars me regalo un anillo de compromiso y me pidio la mano para que fuera su esposa en el Sacramento del Matrimonio para lo cual, y sin dudarlo dos veces, acepte. Y como el no se podria quedar sin ser sorprendido... en su cumpleaños, lo lleve al sotano del hotel, le cubri sus ojos y empece a desnudarlo por dentro y por fuera. Previamente, me vesti mas sexy que nunca solo para que esta noche de fiesta se convierta en la mas apasionante y seductora de todas. Al dia siguiente, los dos salimos desnudos, pero cubiertos en bata para que nadie se diera cuenta; entramos silenciosamente a la habitacion para seguir durmiendo aunque se acercaba el amanecer y asi... pasaron varias horas y me quede sola en la cama ya que mi Sr. Alexandersson se fue a su trabajo, mientras que Melinda se ofrecia a llevarme a la escuela y dejarme alli.

"Buenos dias, Melinda. Es un bello dia aqui en Los Angeles, ¿verdad?". Pregunte.

"Si. A proposito, ¿donde esta Lars?" Pregunto Melinda por el.

"Mmmm... Cuando me desperte, el no estaba, de repente se fue a su trabajo. Ya que no esta, se supone que serias quien me lleve a la escuela, pero necesitaria la camioneta y... no esta. Bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo, debemos irnos... aunque sea en taxi. Vamonos". Dije agarrando mis cosas y enrumbando con Melinda a la escuela.

"Ok. Despues, no sera que me quede sin plata por llevarte a estudiar". Dijo Melinda.

"No te preocupes... Te lo compensare". Bromee porque se que no pagare el dinero.

Al llegar a la escuela, mis amigas me esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

"Hola chicas, soy Melinda, la amiga de Alisa. Gusto en conocerlas". Dijo Melinda, presentandose a las demas.

"¿Que paso, Alisa? Te creia desaparecida porque tantas veces te ausentaste al colegio y te perdiste de mucho. Falta poco para los examenes". Dijo Julia.

"Nada, tuve que realizar un viaje de emergencia junto con Melinda y con Lars. En cuanto a los examenes, tendre que ponerme al dia, supongo". Dije sincera.

"Julia, en otro momento tendre que explicartelo todo y al detalle porque ella te lo dijo brevemente". Dijo Lili.

"Bueno chicas, las dejo. Alisa, mucha suerte y ya por la tarde, vendra tu adorado amorcito para recogerte. Adios". Dijo Melinda que se despide.

"Adios... Ahora, cuentame todo lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Lars. ¿Te desnudaste?". Pregunto Lili, curiosa por lo que paso el dia anterior.

"¿Desnudarme? Por supuesto... El quedo absolutamente satisfecho con mis movimientos sexys que lo hipnotizaron por completo cuando bailaba. Ademas, mi lengua rozo por su abdomen despacio hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo, pero eso no es todo... El toco mis pechos con mas fuerza que mis gemidos alcanzaron un nivel altisimo". Relate a las chicas brevemente.

"Pero que graciosa eres... Lars acabo exhausto con tanto tocamiento y de seguro, el 'lemon' fue mas impactante que los anteriores, ¿no es asi?". Pregunto Lili.

"Nunca pense que aprenderias a tener relaciones intimas con tu enamorado y a una corta edad. Y pensar que aprenderias otras cosas que no tengan que ver con la intimidad". Dijo Julia que no sabia casi nada de mi ni bien me ausentaria de mis estudios en la escuela por motivos que, hasta ahora, desconocia.

"Pero antes de este momento apasionado, ¿que paso antes?". Siguio preguntando.

"Mira. Este anillo maravilloso, me lo regalo Lars... El me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte... asi que, pronto me casare con el". Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿En serio? Alisa, es asombroso que lo digas, pero... todavia eres muy joven para casarte. Digo, no porque yo sea una aguafiestas, sino es porque tienes que terminar la escuela... Ve esto como un consejo... ¿O es que acaso piensas renunciar a estudiar aqui y todo por querer contraer matrimonio con Lars?". Pregunto Julia.

"Me adivinaste el pensamiento, Julia, esa es mi primera opcion sin importar las consecuencias". Dije haciendo palmas en su hombro.

"Julia, Alisa... para calmar un poco las aguas que, a mi entender, estan un poco tensas, quisiera hacerle recordar a mi amiga androide que debia hacer una cancion para que lo cante con Lars en el momento que cualquiera de los dos decida, ¿se podra?". Dijo Lili haciendome recordar de algo que lo deje a un lado.

"Pero, por supuesto. Lili, despues de clases, vente al hotel porque tengo algunas canciones para enseñarte". Dije invitando a Lili para despues de la escuela acompañarme al hotel.

"Wow, grandioso. Ire contigo, pero dejame pedirle permiso a mi padre para que me deje ir". Dijo Lili, aceptando mi propuesta.

Al finalizar las clases de la jornada, Lili me dijo que ira conmigo para ver las canciones que elegi; precisamente, Lars llego y espero a que salieramos de la escuela para irnos de regreso al hotel.

"Hola 'casanova'... Perdon, Lars. Esta vez, acompañare a Alisa en su camino al hotel porque ella quiere enseñarme algo". Dijo Lili que, en un inicio, llamo a Lars 'casanova' y no es en tono de burla.

"'Casanova'... Gracias por el apodo, Lili. Suban a mi camioneta...". Dijo Lars.

"Lili, deja de llamarlo 'casanova', el hecho de que hicieramos el amor no quiere decir que lo llames asi". Dije, llamando la atencion a Lili.

"Esta bien, pero la cosa es que lo hice sin burlarme de el. Y eso que lo tomo de buena manera". Dijo Lili disculpandose de lo hecho a Lars.

Cuando llegamos, subimos de inmediato a la habitacion para enseñar la lista de las canciones que tengo, pero a mi se me ocurrio una idea mucho mejor de la que teniamos previsto hacer.

"Estas son todas mis canciones. ¿Sabes que es lo que tengo planeado hacer? Organizar una cita para esta misma noche en un lindo restaurante con vista al mar, solo Lars y yo... y en esta misma cita, las cantaremos, ¿que te parece?". Pregunte, esperando que Lili me de una respuesta.

"Claro, yo lo acepto, pero con tal de que no vayan a meter la pata". Dijo Lili asegurandome que todo iria bien en la cita.

"¿Cantando en una cita? No es una buena idea porque siempre me ha gustado cantar". Dijo Lars que invadio la habitacion al enterarse de la idea.

"Ah, Lars, no sabia que estabas aqui. Estaba viendo y deliberando, junto con Lili, la posibilidad de organizar una cita y de cantar una cancion en ella. No se si estaras de acuerdo conmigo, pero de todas maneras, esta es tu decision". Dije, pero no se si Lars estaba de acuerdo porque estaba dudando de mi idea.

"No es necesario que organices una cita. Lili, dejanos solos, por favor". Dijo Lars pidiendo a Lili que se fuera.

"Agh, gracias Lars por hacerme perder el tiempo aqui. Espero que tu idea salga mejor, Alisa. Los veo mañana". Dijo Lili que se marcho enojada.

"Bueno, ya que Lili nos dejo solos. Te digo que no es necesario organizar una cita, estaria bien que cantemos una cancion juntos, las que quieras y sin ningun ensayo, ¿te parece?". Pregunto Lars.

Asi, elegi una cancion de la lista y, con ayuda de la radio, lo cantamos guiandonos de las letras, pero la hicimos caer mientras continuabamos cantando haciendolo mucho mejor. Al terminar la pista, nos dimos un gran beso.

"Eso parecio interesante y el beso al final de la cancion, me parecio muy apropiado de tu parte. Quiza debamos hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasion". Dijo Lars, sosteniendome de la cintura.

"Si... Nuestro amor es tan grande que, cuando sea el momento de la boda, no habra nadie que pueda impedirlo". Dije, mirandolo atentamente.

"Lo malo es que Zafina no estara aqui para nuestra boda". Dijo Lars queriendo que Zafina este en nuestra boda.

"¡No puede ser! Debemos hacer que Zafina se quede hasta despues de su vida, no se puede quedar sin presenciar nuestro casamiento". Dije.

Despues fuimos a la playa para ver el atardecer y chapotearnos en el mar, pero lo que debemos hacer, a partir de mañana, es convencer a Zafina que se quede con nosotros para mirar la boda y ser nuestra madrina de honor y hacer todos los preparativos para el casamiento mas importante de nuestras vidas. Por lo pronto, disfrutemos nuestros ultimos momentos como solteros porque pronto seremos esposos hasta que la muerte nos separe.


End file.
